Sailor Bishounen
by Hakumei
Summary: ***Chapter 4 Update*** When Duo meets up with a particular black cat his life is changed for ever into that of a particular super hero. shounen ai and shoujo ai alert. 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9 etc...
1. Prologue

Title: Sailor Bishounen Prologue (Crappy Title, I know but best I could think of at this wee hour of the night!)  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Warnings: Craziness and insanity. Not to mention bad puns, jokes, and a strange version of Sailor Moon. Definitely yaoi, some yuri hints here, very mild but they are there, bad language (Oooo!), mild angst, not a lot but just to be safe. A very OOC Heero and Duo, it's after Endless Waltz, none of our G-boys will dress in drag (sorry if you guys like that!). At first mild Relena bashing BUT if you hate Relena (which I do); she actually turns good in this fic. She's actually in my opinion, somewhat cool, if one can believe that to happen to be Relena. Ooo and swearing, incase you aren't into that stuff. Just to be on the safe side of mentioning.  
  
Pairings: 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9, D+R (mild implications), OC+OC (mild).  
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, never will be. Not making any money out of this so there ain't no purpose in suing me! I just write it to ease my boredom during class and afterwards like during band or choir ^_^; Any of the original characters mentioned throughout the fic solely belong to me with the exception to Ides, she belongs to a friend of mine but I'm just temporarily borrowing her with her permission.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman with long black hair and wide dark blue eyes sat staring out a window from her chair as she toyed with the red ribbon on her gown.  
  
"Queen Chunaki," a squeaky voice hissed as the woman-Queen Chunaki-turned around to look at her evil minion, Ysba, a Dust Bunny and evil henchman to the Negaverse.  
  
"The soldiers are in place your Highness..."  
  
"Excellent. Send them to Earth, I want that planet and I want it now!" Queen Chunaki, queen of the evil Dust Bunnies demanded.  
  
Ysba bowed to his queen, bunny ears hanging low as he brushed a strand of blond hair from his face. His white cottontail twitched madly as he listened attentively to his queen. "Your wish is my command, my queen."  
  
When Ysba left, Chunaki let out a long deserved mad laugh, cackling and crowing as tears streamed down her face. "The Earth will be mine and all shall serve me. Mwhahahaha...hahahahaha...ha!"  
  
She giggled and grinned at her babies. "Soon my pretties, you shall be sated and your hunger gone...soon."   
  
She smiled and observed the small planet. "Bye, bye, Earth."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, A little C&C would be nice. I want to know what you think so feed me with your opinions. Good? Bad? Englighten me. I know this part is cheesy, but HELL, It's meant to be!  
This is just to...pique your interest maybe? 


	2. Chapter 1: Ahoy Sailor Moon!

Title: Sailor Bishounen Part 1 (Crappy Title, I know but best I could think of at...this wee hour of the night!)   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Warnings: Craziness and insanity. Not to mention bad puns, jokes, and a strange version of Sailor Moon. Definitely yaoi, some yuri hints here, very mild but they are there, bad language (Oooo!), mild angst, not a lot but just to be safe. A very OOC Heero and Duo, it's after Endless Waltz, none of our G-boys will dress in drag (sorry if you guys like that!). At first mild Relena bashing BUT if you hate Relena (which I do); she actually turns good in this fic. She's actually in my opinion, somewhat cool, if one can believe that to happen to be Relena. Ooo and swearing, incase you aren't into that stuff. Just to be on the safe side of mentioning.  
  
Pairings: 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9, D+R (mild implications), OC+OC (mild).  
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, never will be. Not making any money out of this so there ain't no purpose in suing me! I just write it to ease my boredom during class and afterwards like during band or choir ^_^; Any of the original characters mentioned throughout the fic solely belong to me with the exception to Ides, she belongs to a friend of mine but I'm just temporarily borrowing her with her permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Ahoy Sailor Moon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sat on a park bench in San Francisco, head nodding, fingers twitching, feet tapping to the beat of the music he was listening to with his Disc Man. He was lost in thought, thinking about his comrades. They all had someone and he felt miserably lonely; Quatre had Trowa, Wufei, well he had his 'Nataku' to worship, a little idol he had somewhere in his room and then there was Heero who had that bitch Relena. Well, at least he thought Heero had Relena. He was always protecting her and stuff which left, he thought sadly and bitterly to himself, gay little Duo all alone.  
  
Quatre, the 'I'm-not-so-innocent-one' always told Duo what he and Trowa did together. As a friend, they were best friends after all, he'd half-heartedly pay attention and listen to what Quatre babbled about. He was surprised once when Quatre told him he and Heero were lovers for a month when they were on Earth during the war. He had even admitted to having two female lovers but had told Duo that Trowa was his one true love, that they would always be together and blah, blah, blah. Those who thought Quatre was an innocent and lost little lamb were disillusioned by the golden boy's angelic appearance and Winner charm that he possessed. Truth be told he was once a terrorist, and an ex-Gundam pilot-a deadly combination.  
  
Duo sighed softly as 'Ein Klein Nacht Musik' began to play through the headphones. Not many people Duo's age fancied classical music but Sister Helen always listened to it and always told him that classical music was the soul of today's music. He usually only listened to it because it reminded him of her and was comforting to him.   
  
Quatre knew a lot about him and vice versa. Quatre also knew Duo was a virgin and liked to tease him about it since Quatre was not. Duo for one did not care and usually dismissed his friend's teasing's since he was proud to be and admit he would save his virginity for that one special person. That one special person being Heero, but he just didn't know it yet. Quatre also knew that Duo was very much in love with Heero and often encouraged him to tell Heero but Duo could never bring himself to tell him because he had a strong inkling that Heero wasn't interested him in that way. He felt that Heero was most likely devout and in love with that bitch Relena.  
  
He looked over towards a couple walking together hand-in-hand feeling a pang of jealousy and resentment as they passed by him. He started to get up and make his way to his apartment so no one would presume he was dead, missing, or abducted, for the three hours he had been gone.  
  
As he was walking past an alleyway, he noticed three kids picking on what appeared to be a black cat. It hissed and growled as he ran up to the group of children. In all of his eighteen years of living, he had noted how the children seemed to be getting more and more cruel and selfish by the year. No one on L2 would ever beat a cat; it just wasn't deemed fit since that cat could one day be your saviour if it led you to the remnants of a half-abandoned meal. But that was then, this is now-a supposed peaceful time. He decided to save the poor cat feeling pity from the past.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys mind leaving my cat alone? I don't want to be pressing any charges on anyone for some misunderstanding," Duo called as one of the older boys walked up to him trying to look macho.  
  
"We didn't know this was YOUR cat sir. If it's your cat, what was it doing outside near a dumpster SIR. Explain THAT," the boy said with a hint of triumph. Duo nearly hit the kid for his rudeness. He looked down to the kid and gave him his Shinigami grin.  
  
"It's my cat, she ran out of the house this morning and I've been looking for her ever since. Now," he said firmly, "let her go, please." The boy nodded and called his group away.  
  
When the children had left, Duo went to the cat to inspect if there was any harm done to it. He noticed a slender, female, black cat with blue eyes starring up at him. Blue eyes are unusual on street cats. What struck him as odd were the two band-aids that were criss-crossed on her forehead as though to conceal an injury or something. He began to scratch under her chin, smiling as she began to purr. After a few moments he took the band-aids off and was surprised to see a gold crescent moon appear on her forehead.  
  
"Hey there kitty, that's one interesting mark ya've got..." Before he could say or do anything else the cat that had been starring at him with the huge blue eyes, ran off. Shrugging, Duo began his journey back to his apartment he and Heero shared a few blocks down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Duo returned home, he closed the door with a soft 'click.' He was about to head upstairs to his room when a hand clasped around his right shoulder and turned him around. "Yes Heero?" he inquired, discontent and mildly annoyed.  
  
"Where have you been Duo? You've been gone for a little over three hours. We've been asked to attend the Shaugnessey Ball." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
Duo looked at Heero with mild scrutiny. "I was out Heero. I'm a grown boy, I'm allowed to go out alone by myself you know. And besides, why do we have to go to this stupid ball thing anyway?" he said as annoyance oozed through his voice.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow and Duo's question. "We are to be there in case any fights break loose, we don't need any troubles. Besides, Relena will be there and she might need protection. We were asked while you...out. You know she's going to be here for at least a good two to three months on that restoration project. It was only a matter of time she'd ask for our help. You're suit's upstairs and ready to go. We're leaving in one hour."  
  
Duo almost gagged at the mention of Relena's name. Of course he wants to protect that pink bimbo. He never notices a thing I do or my flirtatious rapprochements but he'll jump at the mere ring of a phone to protect HER! I could be captured and blown to pieces and he'd never notice I'm missing. If it were Relena, it's a different story, Duo thought bitterly as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower not bothering to answer Heero.  
  
He was about to take his clothes off and hop in the shower when he noticed the black cat he'd rescued earlier on sitting on the toilet seat with her tail swishing madly back and forth. He was about to wonder how the cat got into the apartment when the cat began to talk to him. "Hello Duo Maxwell, my name is Luna." She said in an odd British accent. "You must listen up carefully for what I am about to tell you is very important. Your life and many other lives depend on this."  
  
Duo took a step back, nearly tripping over his towel. "Yep, I'm definitely going insane. Cats generally don't start talking to people. Now I know for sure zero gravity and that Zero System are finally catching up to me. What ever it is, I'm signing myself into the nearest asylum," Duo babbled as he sat on the floor in disbelievement.  
  
Luna hopped onto Duo's lap placing her paws on his chest and gently began to shake him. "You are not going crazy, Duo. Just listen to me for a minute! I will explain everything to you. There is a terrible danger lurking here on Earth. You are a sailor scout, Sailor Moon to be exact. I wasn't sure who it was but when you walked up to me and rescued me, you had the same expression Serena did and then I saw her in you. You are Sailor Moon with a slight twist Duo. You aren't supposed to be male but that really doesn't matter because either way you'll do a good job and get it done, vanquishing the evil that has begun to terrorise Earth. You are Sailor Moon, champion of justice, past Moon Princess, and future Neo-Queen...err King Serenity." The small cat proclaimed with fierceness he didn't think a cat would have.  
  
Duo raised a hand in hopes of stopping this insanity. "Hold on a second. I'm some ex-princess chick, well SUPPOSED to be a chick but somewhere along the line I got screwed up and I'm male and super hero person that saves the world?"  
  
Luna nodded her head. "I think you've got it. Now, take this make up compact...wait, I don't think this is appropriate for a young man such as your self. I'll remodify it so it will suit you." The black cat said some sort of enchantment before the compact turned into a wristwatch with a silver crystal inside. The cat seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "I also made a few enhancements to your sailor scout uniform. Instead of having a fuku skirt, you'll have paints and a sailor suit and hat for obvious reasons."  
  
Duo sighed in relief. "For a cat you sure do think of everything!"  
  
Luna smiled as she handed Duo the watch with a paw. "Now take it and repeat after me: Moon Prism Power."  
  
Duo repeated the words and after a few moments of shojo glittery glow stuff, he stood in front of the bathroom mirror admiring the royal blue pants and matching blue trimmed sailor suit he now wore. His once braided hair had been neatly tucked under his sailor hat in a bun. He wore shinny black shoes and looked really. "Cool! I'm a super hero!"  
  
"Duo, this is not for play. Make sure you wear that watch at all times in case you are attacked unexpectedly."  
  
Duo nodded as he looked at the time. "Now Luna, you can skidattle because I have only half an hour to shower and get ready for that ball thing Heero and me are going to. Heero hates waiting."  
  
"Of course. You are taking this rather well by the way. Good luck Duo! I will be sticking around as your new pet cat to guide and tutor you," Luna added with a smile, if a cat could smile.  
  
"Yes, fine. I hate to rush this but I really have to take that shower now if I don't want Heero on my case!" Duo persisted as he took off his shirt and began to unfasten his belt.  
  
"Very well," with that Luna walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Duo's room to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Shaugnessey Ball  
  
Duo sat off to the side while he tried to loosen the collar of his chemise. He hated wearing tuxedos and he hated going to these ritzy ditzy expositions. The people here were so boring to talk to always conversing about how one looked, politics, and so forth. Heero's more interesting than this and he hardly ever speaks, Duo thought as he finally loosened the button he'd been working of for the past minute or so.  
  
Duo watched the myriad of people dancing, laughing, and talking to one another. They were all dressed elegantly but looked so distant and cold as he eavesdropped into the odd conversation. As he was looking around the well ornate ballroom he noticed something lurking in the shadows, something completely out of place. He stood up to investigate, brushing past Heero and Relena who were conversing to one another. Approaching the shadowed figure, he noticed it looked strange and vaguely humanoid since it had a typewriter shaped body with a telephone on top of its head. "Ok, what the HELL is that?"  
  
As if to answer his question the typewriter/telephone thing cocked it's head as it raised an arm and started shooting fireballs at the now panicked civilians. It seemed to be draining their energy as the people dropped to the floor. Worried about the safety of the people, Duo began to look for Heero but no avail, Heero was nowhere in sight. "Oh crap, just when I need him the most, I can't find the bloody bastard!"  
  
Suddenly a black blur jumped in front of Duo, startling him. He sighed in relief when he realised it was only Luna. "Duo, quickly! Transform into Sailor Moon! Only you can save these people!" Duo nodded affirmatively. "Right."  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" Transforming into Sailor Moon, Duo ran up to the typewriter monster but realised he hadn't a clue what to do after he transformed and began to panic. "Aw shit! I'm gonna die!" Looking around for Luna he yelled out, "now what do I do?" He dodged several attacks from the monster as Luna hurriedly explained what to do.  
  
"Take of your sailor hat. It will appear into a glowing magical discus. Throw it at your enemy and it should defeat it but when you throw it you must yell out, "Moon Sailor Magic."  
  
"That sounds corny but it had better get rid of this thing ok?" Before he had the chance to attack, the telephone/typewriter monster wrapped itself around Duo, tightening itself as it began to suffocate Duo as he struggled to free himself. "Damn. My first super hero gig and I fail. Marvellous."   
  
While Duo thought all hopes were lost, a rose struck the telephone wire causing it to let go of Duo. He looked up to notice a masked young man in a tuxedo and cape, with a top hat. He held a rose in a white-gloved hand as he glared through the white mask with piercing blue eyes at his opponent. Duo noticed that this masked man looked extremely good, not just good but VERY GOOD! Snapping out of his reverie, Duo heard the caped man mumble something that sounded like "fight now."  
  
Taking the hint, Duo stood tall taking off his sailor hat and aimed. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you! MOON SAILOR MAGIC!" The Negaverse monster screamed before it turned into a pile of dust. Duo smiled before he exhaled a breath. The masked man began to speak while looking at Duo. "I am Tuxedo Mask, you did well. Until next time Sailor Moon." With that Tuxedo Mask jumped off a railing and disappeared into the shadows that he seemed to emerge from when he first arrived.  
  
"That was way to weird for me but that Tuxedo Whatever guy sure is one FINE looking guy! You can set me with him any day!" Luna stood in front of him and chuckled. "You must change back into your clothes from the party and make sure every one is alright." Duo walked off to the side and reverted back to his normal outfit: the tuxedo he loathed wearing.  
  
As Duo was checking up on how people were doing Heero walked silently up behind him. "Duo, it's time to go." Duo nodded his head and turned to follow Heero to their car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Back at the apartment  
  
Tired from all his fighting, Duo went upstairs to go to bed. The ball had ended because of 'terrorists', as security claimed. Duo knew this was not the true reason, so here he was, back at home preparing himself for what would hopefully be a good night's rest; as of recently he'd been having nightmares and weird fragmented dreams of death and destruction.  
  
As he fell asleep into the arms of the dream god Orpheus, he was later only to be awoken from his deep sleep from a faint buzzing sound.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
BzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Duo groaned as he slowly gained consciousness, awaking from the land of dreams. He did not want to get up for work. He was going to be doing paper work for the Preventers and was not looking forward to it.  
  
He rolled over, placing a pillow over his head in hopes of catching a few more Z's when something jumped on his back and started to scratch him. He yelped as he sat up quickly. "Ok, for fuck's sake! I'm getting up dammit, you don't have to scratch me to death Heero! You fucking bastard!" he said with his eyes closed from the sleepy grit.  
  
He heard an amused chuckle-female-as he turned around and opened his eyes. He stared into the blue eyes of his black cat, Luna. "Good morning Duo," she said chirpily. "Time to get up, you've got a hard day at work ahead of you."  
  
Duo groaned for a second time that morning, not wanting to be reminded of work. "Good morning to you too," he said groggily as he yawned and stretched. Luna pounced on the floor as she sitting as her tail swished from left to right as Duo made his bed. He soon got dressed in his usual Preventer's uniform, brushing and rebraiding his hair afterwards.  
  
He hurried down a flight of stairs towards the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast along the way before grabbing the local newspaper, 'The National Blurb' from the mail slot at the front door.  
  
When Duo reached the small kitchenette, Heero was already seated on one of the stools, eating a bowl of Cornflakes and reading a book. Heero always seemed to be up before Duo. This sometimes aggravated him since Heero never let him read the funnies until he was finished. Duo smiled at his early-rising partner. "Mornin' Heero! How are ya?"  
  
"Hn," was Heero's response, not even lifting his eyes from the paper to look at Duo. He took a sip of his coffee and smiles once in response.  
  
"Glad you're fine, Heero."  
  
Duo went to the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and taking a box of Cornflakes from the cupboard. He poured himself a cup of already made coffee by Heero and put three spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. He got his cereal ready and sat down next to Heero, munching happily on his breakfast.  
  
"Duo, look at the front page of the newspaper..." Heero said, trailing off.  
  
Duo looked over at Heero and then spoke through a mouthful of Cornflakes. "Kinda can't, you've got the front page." Which sounded more like 'kndcha cn't, u gnot, da, fnont prche.'  
  
Amazingly Heero understood. "Hn, well there's this Sailor Moon guy, some super hero of justice. This city sure is strange for wanting to attract attention." Heero stated as a matter of factly.  
  
"Sounds like Wufei if you ask me. So what's up with this Sailor Moon person? A wacko? Possible serial killer?" Duo asked, intrigued.  
  
"Don't really know, thought you might. You're into the whole super hero stuff in those books you read," Heero said as he took another sip of coffee.  
  
"They're called manga's and I don't know anything about what you're talking about."  
  
Heero raised a brow and smirked at Duo. "Hn, come on. We'd better get going to work."  
  
"First I gotta feed the cat." Duo said standing up after finishing his cereal and killing a bowl of kitty food for Luna.  
  
"Cat?" Heero inquired as he eyed Duo with suspicion.  
  
Duo smiled. "Yep, found a stray cat yesterday. I decided to keep her. I called her Luna!" he said excitedly as Luna walked in and began to meow. Duo's smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "See Heero, ain't she a beauty?" He said as he bent down to pet Luna's black fur.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Heero pressed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after lunch and Duo was about to work on yet another stack of paper work when his watch-the one Luna had given him-started to beep madly. "What the fuh-how the hell do I turn this thing off?!" Duo yelled as he pressed various buttons on the watch.  
  
He was trying to stop the beeping when the familiar face of a cat appeared where time was once told. "Duo, I am sorry to have caught you at a bad time at work," she huffed a little, "but we have a problem," Luna said hesitantly.  
  
Duo moved to hide in his cubicle, turning up this radio so no one could hear him talk to his pocket watch. "Go on, continue. I'm safe here."  
  
"Well, near the Golden Gate Bridge there seems to be a situation that needs Sailor Moon. You need to hurry up, get there, and transform A.S.A.P." Luna informed Duo.  
  
Duo nodded and began to make a B-line towards the front door when a hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Duo turned around, staring into cobalt blue eyes. "Heero?"  
  
  
Heero glared. "Where are you going? You have work to do."  
  
Duo smiled angelically. "I uh...forgot to give the cat some kitty litter. I'd better go home and giver her some before you know..." Heero looked at him sceptically before giving him a dismissive nod. "Make it quick."  
  
Duo nodded his head vigorously. "Understood. Thanks Hee-chan!" Duo ran out the door and headed towards the parking lot to drive off in the black Mercury Mystique that the Preventers had loaned he and Heero. He hopped in and drove off towards the bridge quickly, practically speeding the entire way there.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhh! Will somebody please help me! Save me! Save me!" a blond woman screamed from the bridge, entangled in what seemed to be tentacles from some squid like humanoid creature.  
  
Duo took one quick look around him to see if anyone was nearby as he transformed into Sailor Moon. He ran towards the area where the monster/thing was.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice. In the name of the moon I will punish you!" God this sounded lame, Duo thought as he recited the words. The squid-thing let go of the woman and slithered towards Duo.  
  
"Sooo you thhhiiink you can beeeat meee?" it hissed before it laughed as it's tentacles tried to warp around his legs.  
  
"This seems familiar, things trying to catch me. We you are my type!" He said as he stomped on one of its tentacles, causing it to scream and get angry.  
  
He took off his hat in preparation to strike it down. "Moon Sailor Magic!" The hat now turned into the discus, hitting the monster in the belly. It hissed and then turned into a pile of grey dust.  
  
"Heh, that was too easy if ya ask me," he said brushing off some dust from his suit. He was about to turn and walk away from the scene when a blurb prevented caught his attention. The blurb turned into a dark blonde haired man wearing a black suit and sporting a white cottontail and bunny ears. Duo almost burst out laughing on sight.  
  
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Duo asked in between chuckles. "The Easter Bunny?"  
  
The blonde man growled, annoyed, before shot a ball of energy at him before replying. "I am Ysba, servant of the Great Queen Chunaki, Queen of the evil dust bunnies. I'm here to kill and get rid of you once and for all."  
  
Duo snorted. "Before you finish me off," he said sarcastically, "answer me one thing. Are those ears and tail for real or are they just for show?"  
  
"SILENCE!" Ysba bellowed. "Of course they are real! Prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
A red rose cut Ysba's speech short as the rose cut his cheek. He turned his head towards the direction of where the rose came from and noticed a young man standing on one of the bridge's beams. "Who are you? You cut my cheek! You shall pay dearly for cutting me and my speech short!" Ysba hollered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask glared through his mask, eyes turning cold and menacing. "You have no right to damage what is not yours. You are ruining other people's property."  
  
Ysba laughed insanely. "Whatever there, capey. Well Sailor Moon. It looks like your capey boyfriend rescued your pathetic ass this time. Next time you won't be so lucky." He vanished into a swirl of red hearts with lame elevator music trailing behind.  
  
Duo blushed red at the enemy's comment but as he turned, he noticed he was standing alone. "Damn, he vanished again! I never got to ask him what his name was!" He sighed and transformed back into his normal clothes for work. He headed back to his car preparing for a long lecture from either Heero or Wufei as to why he was late and where he was.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
A little C & C would be nice folks!  
  
I know it's lame and corny, but it's meant to be! It's Sailor Moon with a twist. Can you blame me? Any guesses as to WHO Tuxedo Mask might be? I'm not telling but just remember some characters have not been introduced yet so...don't make assumptions yet. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: Ah! Sailor Mercury!

Title: Sailor Bishounen Part 2 (yeay I finally updated!!)  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Warnings: Craziness and insanity. Not to mention bad puns, jokes, and a strange version of Sailor Moon. Definitely yaoi, some yuri hints here, very mild but they are there, bad language (Oooo!), mild angst, not a lot but just to be safe. A very OOC Heero and Duo, it's after Endless Waltz, none of our G-boys will dress in drag (sorry if you guys like that!). At first mild Relena bashing BUT if you hate Relena (which I do); she actually turns good in this fic. She's actually in my opinion, somewhat cool, if one can believe that to happen to be Relena. A bit of a clutzy Duo and at first a womanizer version of Wufei. Ooo and swearing, incase you aren't into that stuff. Just to be on the safe side of mentioning.  
  
Pairings: 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9, D+R, 5+S, 5+2   
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, never will be. Not making any money out of this so there ain't no purpose in suing me! I just write it to ease my boredom during class and afterwards like during band or choir ^_^; Any of the original characters mentioned throughout the fic solely belong to me with the exception to Ides, she belongs to a friend of mine but I'm just temporarily borrowing her with her permission.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Ah! Sailor Mercury!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Relena, please come downstairs. Mr. Johnson has arrived to discuss a political trade agreement between Colony L2-01355 and San Francisco," explained Relena's secretary.  
  
Relena briefly nodded before giving a curt answer. "I'll be down in a minute ok?"  
  
Her secretary nodded before quickly scurrying downstairs.  
  
Relena let out a puff of air. I get to stay in San Francisco, one of Earth's most beautiful cities and I don't get to enjoy the scenery. Instead, I'm stuck attending parties, discussing crime rates, and how wonderful Mr. Johnson's son is as he explains we'd be a perfect match, Relena thought bitterly as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. She sighed again and made her way downstairs to talk about the trivial affairs on trade.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena smiled as she walked around downtown San Francisco, occasionally walking into one of the stores. She had finally convinced her secretary and Pagan to actually allow her to go out and check out the town. It wasn't as of lately since she had been named Vice Foreign Minister, that she was about to go out and do things on her own like a normal teen.  
  
She was about to walk into a shop that read 'Mindy's' in bright fluorescent pink bolded letters when she noticed a boy with chestnut coloured hair tucked in a hat, dressed in a sailor suit fighting against something that looked like a cross between a can opener and a can.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What the hell is that thing," she practically screamed out. She was about to turn her blond little self around and run the heck away like a sensible person would do when she realized she was frozen in place. "What the....uh-oh...."  
  
Her mouth fell open as she stared into the cold black eyes of the can opener thing and screamed: "Get off of me you bloody freak of nature before I serious do something I'll probably regret doing later!" Relena never noticed the glowing blue symbol that flashed on her forehead but a certain cat watching the fight nearby certainly did.  
  
Luna ran over to Relena who had been shouting crass remarks to the monster Duo had been fighting. She smiled for all it was worth of a cat smiling as she recognized the visible symbol on her forehead. Luna almost laughed as she noticed Relena scratching and biting the monster and making a weak attempt to practice the Kung Fu moves Heero had once taught her for self-defense. The monster seemed to let go of her and latched onto Duo who had been watching the comical scene wondering why the hell Relena was dumb enough to stick around the store when it was clear as day danger lurked.  
  
Luna quickly lunged forward scratching the monster across the face with one good swipe as it screamed in pain and annoyance. When the monster--Canette--as she called herself, recovered and let go of Duo, he grabbed Relena's arm and ran for it so he could recover quickly and go back for the kill as Luna followed behind them at a quick pace. Heero would never forgive him if Relena died in the clutches of some B-class Sci-Fi movie monster reject.  
  
When the group made it to a small alleyway, Duo looked at Relena and glared annoyance and relief as his voice raised an octave as he decided to lecture her. "What the hell do you think you were doing girl, walking into the middle of a fight and gawking when you should not be here! Are you stupid or do you have a death wish that needs to be carried out?" he said angrily.  
  
Relena stared Duo down and placed a hand on her hip in defense. "Do you have any idea who I am Sailor Boy or do I have to spell it out?" Duo snorted as his glare intensified.  
  
"Of course I know who you are, you're Relena Darlian, former Queen Relena Peacraft. Oh and you are presently Vice Foreign Minister to the United Earthsphere Alliance. You being dead would be a GREAT disaster to the world," he said to her sarcastically. He was about to say more when he was interrupted by an "ahem" from Luna.  
  
Luna looked up at Duo and then to Relena. "Hello Miss Relena." The petite little black cat then turned to Duo. "I believe you have a job to complete Mister. There's something I have to explain to Miss Relena." Duo frowned but left off in pursuit of the enemy while Relena gaped.  
  
"Y-you can talk? A cat can talk?" she said in disbelief.  
  
Luna made a sound in the resemblance of a snort. "Of course I can talk, but now is not the time to worry about that. You are Mercury, a Sailor Scout and right now Sailor Moon needs your help. I believe you know Sailor Moon as Duo Maxwell. Here, take this wand and call out Mercury Star Power. You will then transform into Sailor Mercury."  
  
Relena stared at the cat with wide eyes. "You mean Duo's Sailor Moon? And I'm Sailor Mercury?" Luna nodded. "Yes, it appears to be so. Now please, you must help Sailor Moon!"  
  
Relena gave the cat an affirmative nod and yelled out the line she was told to recite, turning into Sailor Mercury, still in a state of disbelief. As she transformed, her clothes turned into the usual royal blue skirt outfit and unlike Duo, she had a blue gem on her gold tiara that was placed in her blonde locks. She gave out the age old term of "cool" before she left to aid Duo after Luna had briefed her in her abilities and attacks.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mercury bubbles!"  
  
Duo moved away just in time to see a wave of bubbles fog up the area, distorting "Canette's" vision. Duo arched a questioning brow. "Relena?"  
  
She smiled and gave Duo a brief nod for him to take action but he unfortunately tripped on a rock and hit the ground with a 'thud,' knocking the wind out of him. Relena rushed to his side as she mumbled an "Oh my God. Duo are you ok." Duo did not answer her for he was unconscious.  
  
"I can't do this alone. I'm barely trained at fighting!" She began to cry, not a sob, but tears did stream down her face because she was at a loss of what to do. She--Relena Darlian-- was a symbol and instrument of peace, not a fighter like Duo or Heero. She had not been fully trained in hand-to-hand combat; she knew a little bit of self-defense but not actual fighting.  
  
She attempted to shield Duo's body from the monster's attacks when a red rose prevented the monster from going any closer to the little group. Relena looked up and saw what appeared to be a young man in a black tuxedo, cape, and top hat standing near a street light as he held another red rose between his white gloved fingers. He had the aura of power and the prowess of a cat. He was in a battle stance ready to attack if the monster pursued any of them again. "You have harmed the innocent citizens of this town and have destroyed what was once a beautiful day for a stroll in the park," the young man said icily. "You shall be brought to justice," he said in a familiar line that would put Wufei to shame.  
  
At that point Duo had come-to and grinned sheepishly. "Heya Tuxedo Mask, come to save me and Mercury's ass?" (Hey that rhymes!), Relena elbowed Duo and smiled as she grinned like a fool at Tuxedo Mask in that demented sort of schoolgirl way. "He is SO cute!" she said as her voice raised an octave.  
  
Tuxedo Mask "Hn'd" as Duo glared at Relena. "I thought you liked Heero. This guy is mine," he hissed under his breath, determined to at least get some romantic involvement in his young life.  
  
Relena giggled as she looked at the skeptical Duo. "Yeah, yeah. But they're both cute. And besides, why should you worry?"  
  
Duo growled but stood up and got into a proper fighting stance. The monster hissed and clawed as it tried to bang up Duo. He took of his sailor hat and targeted the enemy. "Moon Sailor Magic!" He smiled smugly as 'Canette' turned into a pile of dust on the heated pavement of the road.  
  
He turned around to check on Relena and properly check out Tuxedo Mask but found that he was gone. He sighed dejectedly as he walked over to Relena. "Thank you for the help Mercury." She smiled, oblivious to his almost hurt tone. "If you'll excuse me, Sailor Moon. I have to return to the office. We'll meet again at a later time to discuss our situation. Say oh....7pm at the Alley Cat Cafe?"  
  
Duo mumbled a barely audible ok as he brushed off some dirt on his shoulders. Heero is going to kill me, he thought. We have to work on those reports tonight. A half-hour won't kill him though. It's not like he's going to miss me much, he thought. He looked at Relena as she watched him with her analytical blue eyes. "Ok, but only for a half hour, Lena-Chan. I have some important stuff to do."  
  
She smiled at him as she waved and turned to leave. "See you later!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
A little C & C would be nice folks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Heroic Mars

Title: Sailor Bishounen Part 3   
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Warnings: Craziness and insanity. Not to mention bad puns, jokes, and a strange version of Sailor Moon. Definitely yaoi, some yuri hints here, very mild but they are there, bad language (Oooo!), mild angst, not a lot but just to be safe. A very OOC Heero and Duo, it's after Endless Waltz, none of our G-boys will dress in drag (sorry if you guys like that!). At first mild Relena bashing BUT if you hate Relena (which I do); she actually turns good in this fic. She's actually in my opinion, somewhat cool, if one can believe that to happen to be Relena. A bit of a clutzy Duo and at first a womanizer version of Wufei. Ooo and swearing, incase you aren't into that stuff. Just to be on the safe side of mentioning.  
  
Pairings: 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9, D+R, 5+S, 5+2, R+2   
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, never will be. Not making any money out of this so there ain't no purpose in suing me! I just write it to ease my boredom during class and afterwards like during band or choir ^_^; Any of the original characters mentioned throughout the fic solely belong to me with the exception to Ides, she belongs to a friend of mine but I'm just temporarily borrowing her with her permission.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Heroic Mars  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Preventers Main Office in Europe~  
  
Wufei was sitting at a desk typing out a report when the phone on his desk rang. "Hello, good afternoon. Chang Wufei speaking, may I help you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeah hi. Wufei, it's me Sally."  
  
"Hello Sally...." Wufei said, semi-paying attention to the woman.  
  
"I was just calling to tell you that four of us have been assigned to go to San Francisco on a mission. There have been rumors of strange attacks there and the San Francisco base has asked us to send a team from the head office to help investigate. We're on that team." Sally informed him briefly through the phone.  
  
Wufei "hmm'd" at the news as he began to idly chew on a pen. "Who are the other two being sent on the mission?"  
  
"Zechs and Noin. I was asked to help form the group and since we all know each other and have worked together in the past, I figured it would be much easier. Duo and Heero are in San Francisco and will be working with us once we arrive. There is a meeting in twenty minutes in my office for further details."  
  
"Ok, I will be there."  
  
"Bye see you in a bit." Wufei heard the click on the other end as Sally hung up the phone. He finished his report and hurried towards the meeting room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei flexed his muscles as he walked down the ramp of the plane. He waited for the others at the bottom as he looked up at them. He had been leaning against the railing as Sally and Noin talked when something yanked on his ponytail causing him to yell in annoyance, completely startled by the unexpected sneak attack. He turned around and glared at the amused violet eyes of Duo. "Maxwell!!!"  
  
Duo hugged Wufei tightly, causing Wufei to gasp for air. "Glad to see you too Wing Wong." He chuckled as he received a glare from both Wufei and Heero. "I see you haven't changed much Wu-Chan, still up tight as ever. You'd think after being around Noin and Sally for two years you'd learn to at least lighten up...hmm, guess not!" Duo giggled as he smacked Wufei playfully on his back.  
  
Wufei nodded his head every now and then as Duo's endless and excited chatter questioned him on this and that. Duo was clearly glad to see his Chinese friend. They waited for their suitcases from the plane and he attempted to answer Duo's ridiculous questions about him. He was glad to be back with the crew.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei sighed contentedly as he sat into the plush upholstered beige chair, putting on his glasses so he could read his novel and drink a cup of mint tea, his favorite. He loved reading books, a favorite past time of his when he wasn't working. He was about to turn the page when he heard a crash, bing, bang, boom, and then a prolonged, "owww."  
  
Wufei let out a breath of air as he put down his book on the little oak coffee table in front of him. Only Maxwell would trip over the door mat like that, he thought as he walked up to unlock his apartment door only to find Duo on the floor rubbing his ass and a smirking Heero not to far behind him, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Konnichiwa Wufei," Duo said as he slowly got up off the floor and stood next to Heero.  
  
"Maxwell, did you have a nice trip or was the floor that appealing to you?" Wufei said with a chuckle as he let his two guests in.  
  
"Very funny Wing Wong, is that a sense of humour I hear? No, I didn't think so." Duo took a seat on the sofa, Heero sitting down next to him as he crossed his legs at his ankles, Wufei taking a seat on his nice upholstered chair.  
  
"We're here to discuss things about the mission," Heero stated bluntly, getting directly to the point.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea." Wufei said agreeing with Heero as he reached forward and took a sip of his tea.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The "Fresh 'N Green" grocery store~  
  
"Shimatta! You baka onna!" an enraged Wufei yelled at a poor grocery sales clerk who tried to help him. "I want Romaine Lettuce, not Iceberg Lettuce!"  
  
"S-sorry, sir! It's my first day here," the little redhead stammered.  
  
"They should fire you for your insolence, you silly woman." Wufei folded his arms and glared at the poor young woman as she reached for a fresh head of Romaine Lettuce.  
  
Why couldn't that damn onna Sally Po do the groceries like women are supposed to? How come I got stuck doing them, he wondered as he continued his silent mental rant.  
  
Mockingly he repeated Sally's exact words to himself in his head: because Noin, Zechs, and I have to work on some paper work and you're the only valid candidate to go on them. Be a dear and please do them for us. She had asked him this in an almost pleading tone he could not resist since women were able to pull that off and leave men feeling flustered and doing as they bided.  
  
Wufei, being the man that he was couldn't argue with Sally even if he wanted to because she was giving him 'the look,' the one where men couldn't argue with them because you'd be damned to a place worse than hell if you argued. He cracked and went on his merry way to the nearest grocery store. Here he was at the present moment, stuck with some bumbling teenaged girl who was seemed to barely hit puberty. He was about to insist the girl hurry up and get the damn lettuce but a loud crash at the back of the aisle caught his attention.  
  
Turning his head around he noticed what appeared to be a sad looking excuse of a creature from a bad horror movie, a lettuce cross-bred with a carrot stood there laughing like there was no tomorrow. Floating near him was a blonde man with black bunny ears and a white cottontail. (No he's not the playgirl bunny or whatever...he's no Chippendale either!)  
  
The redheaded grocery clerk began to scream as he gaped at the monstrosity of a 'bad-guy'. "The in the bloody nine hells is THAT?!" he asked.  
  
The monster hissed and the blonde bunny man laughed at the screaming men and women in the store as they panicked. "Collect their energy Greenthumb (1)," the man said in a husky alto.  
  
"Yessss Lord Ysssssbaaaa." Greenthumb launched itself at a poor elderly woman who had been cowering next to a shelf full of soup cans. "Give me your energy human," the monster hissed as it latched on to her.  
  
The woman screamed for a couple of minutes before fainting as the monster sucked up her energy. It cackled as it dropped the barely conscious body on the ground.  
  
Grabbing the nearest weapon, a jar of mayonnaise, Wufei threw it at the thing hitting it dead on its head. It yelled and aimed an arm towards him as he dodged the attack: a flow of deadly tomatoes aiming to strike Wufei down.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!"  
  
Turning his head he saw the blonde girl who made the room fill with mist. Wufei arched a brow as he saw her partner, a boy with long hair wearing a navy blue sailor outfit. The boy took his sailor hat off and appeared to be using it as some kind of discus weapon. How the hell can that be used as a weapon he thought.  
  
The boy was about to throw the hat/Frisbee thing when a hoard of little carrots with nasty big pointy teeth (2) attacked him. The boy had tripped and fell as one of the little carrots head butted the back of one of his legs. He fell into a heap and a loud "oomph" was heard.  
  
The little carrot men had also knocked down the boy's partner unconscious as they began to head towards Wufei. A black cat leaped in front of him with a red wand in its mouth, dropping it at the base of his feet. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Take this and yell out Mars Star Power" before the cat, cat's can talk, Wufei thought? The cat was knocked away by the monster that was now going to use him as his next victim. As a last resort he did what the cat told him to do. He yelled out "Mars Star Power!" When he was done transforming, he looked down at himself and noted he wore red pants and a matching red sailor shirt and hat. He had the shiny black Dockers as he looked over to the crowed of young heroes.  
  
As Wufei tried to help a frantic woman, a man in a tuxedo sporting a top hat and mask threw a rose at the monster. The blonde girl looked up at the masked man and squealed. The sailor boy sighed, practically groaning. The masked man appeared to be what resembled striking a pose. "You have endangered the lives of the innocent shoppers as they searched for food for their families. You should be ashamed of yourself!" (3) the young man said in a voice that could put Mr. Freeze to shame.  
  
He threw another rose at the monster stabbing it on an arm. During this time, Luna managed to recover and she managed to explain to Wufei all of his attacks. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury had been knocked on conscious yet again from more renegade evil carrots. He would have sighed on any given day about this, but he didn't really have time   
to.  
  
Wufei took a battle stance, ready to destroy the monster as he aimed his palms at Greenthumb. "Mars Fire IGNITE!!!!!"  
  
Greenthumb screeched as it turned into a large pile of dust. Sailor Moon looked over at Sailor Mars when he regained consciousness and proclaimed, "That was so cool! Dude, you are so one of us man! We'd better get out of here though before the crowd and police question us. Sailor Mercury and me can better explain stuff to you. Wufei agreed and followed them out the store, grabbing a few of the important groceries that were on his list before leaving.  
  
Wufei had returned to his normal ensemble of khakis and a green t-shirt as he sat around his coffee table in the small apartment with Duo and Relena. "So…you two are Sailor Scouts too?"  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Yep, you're a part of our team Fei-Fei. And guess what!"  
  
"Do I dare ask what?"  
  
Duo continued on ignoring Wufei's sarcasm. "…I'm the leader of the group. Luna said so! Imagine what Heero would say if he found out I was head of a group of super heroes."  
  
Wufei snorted as he grabbed a handful of chips he had placed out for his guests. "He'd probably think you're a baka. I can't believe you're our leader. How many plans have you botched, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei as he flicked a chip at him. "Hey, I resent that remark," Duo added with a pout.  
  
Relena, who had been sitting on the beige couch sipping on some Pepsi, had not said a word through the entire little argument looked over across to Wufei. "Actually Wufei, he hasn't been a bad leader. At first I thought it was a ludicrous thing but it turns out he's pretty good at it. Heero never really gave him much credit for his abilities; he's actually pretty smart. So far none of his plans have ever failed. He's much better at strategy planning than I'll ever be, that's for sure." Relena took another sip of her Pepsi as Wufei arched a brow.  
  
"Well I've been rendered speechless. The only thing I thought the braided baka was good at was his insufferable babbling and car remodeling."  
  
"It's not babbling, it's conversing, some skills both you and Heero lack. And I'm glad you appreciate my off-to-the side hobby. It feels great to be appreciated." Duo retorted.  
  
Relena smiled, content at her comment about her new friend. She never really liked Duo much before until she actually got to know him better. Working with him as a Sailor Scout meant she had to trust him, and she did. The role of a leader, oddly enough suited him well. She grinned as she watched Wufei argue again over what battle stance was better.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
A little C & C would be nice folks!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. For all you gardeners, sorry, I just couldn't resist the corny name. I never was much of a  
green thumb...aheh...  
2. If you have ever watched Monty Python's "Holy Grail", you'll know what I'm talking about. Also this is a renactment of an incident that happened in my drama class last year.  
3. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with overly lame lines like this? It's actually an effort to sound this LAME! 


	5. Chapter 4: Jupiter Lightening

Title: Sailor Bishounen Part 4  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/  
  
Warnings: Craziness and insanity. Not to mention bad puns, jokes, and a strange version of Sailor Moon. Definitely yaoi, some yuri hints here, very mild but they are there, bad language (Oooo!), mild angst, not a lot but just to be safe. A very OOC Heero and Duo, it's after Endless Waltz, none of our G-boys will dress in drag (sorry if you guys like that!). At first mild Relena bashing BUT if you hate Relena (which I do); she actually turns good in this fic. She's actually in my opinion, somewhat cool, if one can believe that to happen to be Relena. A bit of a klutzy Duo and at first a womanizer version of Wufei. Ooo and swearing, in case you aren't into that stuff. Just to be on the safe side of mentioning.  
  
Pairings: 1+?, 2+?, 3+4, 5+OC, 6+9, D+R, 5+S, 5+2, 5+OC, R+2   
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, never will be. Not making any money out of this so there ain't no purpose in suing me! I just write it to ease my boredom during class and afterwards like during band or choir ^_^; Any of the original characters mentioned throughout the fic solely belong to me with the exception to Ides, she belongs to a friend of mine but I'm just temporarily borrowing her with her permission.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Jupiter Lightening  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Noin, you should take a break. You've been working too hard on this case," Zechs said, narrowing his eyes at the bent figure looking over some pictures.  
  
Noin looked up at Zechs frowning. "I know I should but how can I when there are criminals out there threatening the lives of innocent citizens?"  
  
Zechs walked up to Noin and put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you out for supper tonight at one of the local restaurants, my treat."  
  
Noin smiled at first but quickly frowned. "What about Wufei? We can't just leave him here without him knowing where we are. You know how he gets, especially if it's one of his infamous justice rants."  
  
Zechs laughed out loud at that. "We'll leave him a note for him. He's a grown boy. I think he can manage. Besides, Heero and Duo's quarters are not too far from his. It's not like he won't be completely alone."  
  
Noin sighed audibly as she put the case picture down on her desk. "Alright. I'll go. Just let me get changed first."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was typing out his final report from his previous assignment. He was glad of the silence that consumed the entire house, permitting him to work without interruptions. He had just clicked on enter to print out the report when his comfortable peace and quiet ended.  
  
"Honey! I'm home," a cheerful Duo bellowed from beyond the door.  
  
Heero sighed and mentally noted that his partner was home and by the sounds of it, herding his way over. The door swung open and Heero turned his swivel chair to face a grinning Duo.  
  
"Always wanted to say that," Duo said before he laughed out loud and smacked a hand on his thigh. He walked up to Heero placing an arm around his shoulders and bore another one of his grins.  
  
"So what's up Hee-chan? Discover any new crime busts with heathen-like Mafia dudes?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Looking down at Heero, Duo laughed merrily. "I didn't think so. So what are you up to tonight? No work or assignments slash mission reports due I hope?" Duo asked hoping to do something fun.  
  
"No..."  
  
Duo moved over a bit so he could face Heero. He took one of Heero's hands in his and looked up to his friend and partner. "Good, because I'm taking you somewhere fun, which is something you do once in a red moon. Come on," Duo said without bothering to wait for Heero as he grabbed an arm and pulled him out of his chair. Duo gave Luna a thumbs-up to the small cat that had been watching the scene with cat-like curiosity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking Heero down one of the pavilions at the Preventers compound, Duo met up with Wufei, nearly running into the Chinese man.  
  
"Maxwell, what are you doing to Yuy? He looks distressed," Wufei said as he rubbed the arm Duo had run into.  
  
Still holding onto Heero's hand, Duo looked at Wufei with amusement in his eyes, mischief clearly written all over his face. "Oh, I'm just taking him out in town for a little fun."  
  
Heero glared at Duo and asked bluntly to the young braided man, "where do you plan on taking me, Duo?"  
  
Duo grinned broadly from ear to ear. "That's a secret my good man. You'll just have to wait and see. A little fun's not going to kill you now is it, so stop your scowling Heero. Honestly, it doesn't suit you."  
  
Wufei snickered at Duo. "Be afraid Yuy, be very afraid and fear for your life. Fun in Maxwell's definition is usually something frightening."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo brought the back of his hand to his forehead as he finally let go of Heero and got dramatic. "Such confidence you have in me Wuffles! I have been stung by your words!"  
  
Heero snorted and turned away from Duo. "Cut out the dramatics Duo. I'm about ready to turn back around and finish my work, alone."  
  
Duo pouted as Wufei tried to hold back his laughter. "Oh now, now, Hee-chan. We're going out tonight whether you like it or not." The braided man clutched Heero's hand once more and continued to stalk towards their car with Heero trailing behind, hand still being held. Duo cocked his head to the side and yelled out to Wufei, "You're welcome to come along! The more the merrier!"  
  
"No thank you, Maxwell. I am not interested in your find of fun. If there are any problems back here, I'll notify you via your cell phone, ok?"  
  
"Deal. Ciao Wubbles! "  
  
Wufei watched the braided figure tote the reluctant Heero, practically shoving him into a black Mustang convertible. He smiled as the car roared off into the setting sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poncho's Italian Cuisine Restaurant  
  
Noin and Zechs sat at their table idly conversing about this and that, the ex-Gundam pilots, and small talk.   
  
Noin looked up from her menu to Zechs who had taken a sip of his wine. "We practically have no time for fun any more ever since the Preventers became a main source of protection. After this mission I think we are both entitled to a LONG vacation somewhere."  
  
Zechs looked thoughtful for a moment, staring off into space before he answered. "Yes, that does sound like a nice idea. I could use a little R&R."  
  
"I'm sure Une won't mind giving us some time off. She can usually keep everything well under control on her own."  
  
Zechs smiled as he kissed Noin's hand. "It sounds like a plan, Cherie."  
  
The two made plans for their future trip. They did so until their meal finally arrived by their young waitress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Chunaki grew rather tired of her servants' lack of victories. "Ysba!"  
  
Taking a hesitant step forward and bowing deeply, Ysba looked up at his queen and mistress. "Yes, my Queen?"  
  
"I grow tired of your failures. It sickens me how you lose time and time again against a bunch of high school rejects. I give you power and you practically throw it away."  
  
"But my Queen!"  
  
"Silence!" The queen looked at her freshly done nails and drew in a breath as she looked at the blonde man bowing before her, his bunny ears twitching nervously from the displeasure he showed his queen.  
  
"I will give you ONE more chance. If you screw this up, you'll suffer the consequences. Get rid of those sailor freaks and collect the energy." The queen pouted briefly. "My babies are hungry."  
  
"Yes my Queen. I will not fail you, I promise!"  
  
Queen Chunaki looked down and smiled at one of her babies, patting its soft fuzzy little head. It gurgled and cooed, loving the attention it's mother gave it. It began to pur as she began to scratch it behind an ear.  
  
"Go now, but do not fail me."  
  
"As you wish." Ysba then disappeared, leaving a trail of gold dust behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo drove onto a reasonable sized parking lot, pulling the car to a stop. "Here we are Heero, Poncho's Italian Restaurant."  
  
The two men got out of the car and made their way towards the posh looking restaurant  
  
Duo walked in first, smiling at the Maitre D. "Evening sir. I have reservations for two under the name Duo Maxwell."  
  
The balding man looked through the guest list and then nodded his confirmation as he picked up two menus. "Right this way sirs." The two men followed the Maitre D to their seats.  
  
Finally arriving to their spots Heero cocked an eyebrow and looked over towards Duo who had been looking over a menu. "You made reservations?"  
  
"Yup! I knew you couldn't resist the old Maxwell charm. Any known human, something you don't' seem to admit that you are, can't resist me!" Duo crowed.  
  
Heero smirked. "That's because you threaten them."  
  
Duo pouted and jabbed a finger at Heero. "Talk about putting out the flame...ouch. Burn."  
  
The two men sat eating their meal peacefully, silently enjoying each other's company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Zechs! Thank you for taking me out for dinner. I really needed it," Noin said smiling across to Zechs who had been chewing a mouthful of food.  
  
"It's o-" before Zechs could finish his sentence, a hand picked him up as he was brought to face a thing that remotely resembled a fire extinguisher. It hissed and then laughed as Noin screamed at the monster as a symbol began to glow furiously on her forehead before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.  
  
"Go away...escape...go Noin..."Zechs managed to choke out as the monster tightened its grip on him. Noin nodded and began to run away when she tripped over someone.  
  
"Eeeek! I'm so sorry sir I-Duo?" Noin said as she looked down at Duo's bewildered eyes.  
  
"Uh...hey Noin. We'd better get going before that thing gets us," he said at first, dazed but then stood up and quickly took off leaving Noin slightly confused.  
  
After a few minutes she noticed two sailor suited boys and one blonde girl in a similar outfit fighting the monster that attacked Zechs. She looked over to the left and noticed Zechs was now lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
The monster hissed, yelled, and screamed, knocking the sailor clothed teens around it.  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" the room became misty and then Noin heard a scream and the mist slowly disappeared revealing the fire extinguisher monster growling as it held the struggling blonde girl.  
  
Noin felt something scratch her leg and dared to looked down seeing a black cat staring up at her with wide blue eyes' a trail of blood running down her leg from the cat's scratch. "Ouch! Damn cat. That bloody hurts!"  
  
"We have no time for this Miss Lucrezia Noin. Right now those Sailor Scouts need your help." Noin turned and saw tables and chairs being launched like cannon fodder at the three teens.  
  
The cat continued her explanation. "I am Luna, and I must tell you. You are the Sailor Scout of Jupiter. Here, take this," she said handing Noin a pen-like object. "Call out Jupiter Star Power."  
  
Noin looked oddly at the cat with disbelief but hesitantly yelled out, "JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
She glittered and glowed for a brief moment before wearing a similar outfit to the blonde haired girl, except hers was green and she sported a pink bow.  
  
"Interesting," Noin said looking over the outfit. Luna briefly introduced her to her powers as Noin listened intently.  
  
As Noin was being briefed, a young man in a tuxedo and cape appeared. He twirled his cane and launched a red rose at the monster who was harassing Duo, Relena, and Wufei. "You should be ashamed of yourself, inflicting fear on the innocent citizens of San Francisco who are enjoying an evening out to dinner! I will not permit you to do this any longer!" With that, Tuxedo Mask jumped at the monster and attacked it with his cane.  
  
After a few moments, Noin walked up to the battle and eyed the monster venomously. "Step aside Mr. Tuxedo man. This is my battle. No one ruins my date and gets away with a scratch!"  
  
Noin glared at the monster before aiming her cupped hands. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"  
  
Noin--now Sailor Jupiter--dropped to her knees from exhaustion. She sighed, panting deeply to catch her breath when Sailor Moon came up to her and knelt beside her, grinning widely. "Welcome to the team, Jupiter."  
  
At this point, Zechs began to slowly regain consciousness after being knocked out. A groan alerted Noin as she hurriedly rushed to his side. She checked him over to see if there were any major injuries, relieved to find none. A high-pitched trill of laughter caused Noin and the rest of the scouts to turn around and face a blonde man in bunny ears. "Ysba..." Duo hissed as he and Relena glared at the man.  
  
"You think you can defeat me so easily you sailor scum, well here's a news flash kiddies, I am going to make sure you don't walk away from here alive." Ysba warned as he laughed once more before launching a blast of energy at the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask who had been standing close by keeping a close watch over the scouts. The dodged the blast easily, quickly recovering.  
  
"Everyone, on the count of three we all blast this guy to hell," Sailor Moon announced to the rest. Heads nodded in agreement to the command. "One, two, aw to hell with it...THREE!"  
  
All four scouts launched their attacks, causing Ysba to break out into a panic. He was hit dead on by the blast, staggering a little, face covered in blood. He gasped for air as he looked on furiously towards the group, hatred reflected in his eyes.  
  
"You won't hear the last of me or my Queen, sailor trash," he shouted before disappearing into a trail of gold dust.  
  
"That was odd," Wufei said as he watched the area Ysba once stood. Relena turned and noticed Tuxedo Mask had vanished. Damn, she thought before joining the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scouts had finally changed back into their normal attire to join their respective parties. Duo told Noin he'd talk to her later since he had to find Heero, she nodded and told him she had to help Zechs. Wufei took Relena back to her apartment to make sure she was safe.  
  
"Heero?" Duo called out as he searched for his friend.  
  
"Over here!" Duo glanced in the direction the voice came from and found Heero stuck under a pile of tables and chairs that must have been launched at him during the attack. "Heero! Are you ok?" Duo asked as he removed the pieces of furniture off of Heero.  
  
Heero grunted as he looked at Duo, standing up without even a scratch. Damn, Duo thought. The guy really is inhuman. "I was trying to escape and find you but what ever that was, attacked me before I could find you." Heero explained looking earnestfully at Duo with his usually cold blue eyes that now reflected an unknown emotion in them.  
  
Wow, Duo mentally noticed, Heero's eyes can be very expressive when he doesn't close himself up to the world.  
  
"Come on Heero. I'm tired. Let's go home." Heero nodded and extended a hand to lead the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noin helped Zechs up when he had fully gained consciousness. "Did the police arrest that terrorist and are you ok Noin?" were the first words he said when his eyes focused on her face.  
  
She smiled at him as they walked out the door, Noin holding onto Zech's elbow. "Yeah. They were sent to jail."  
  
"Good, but can we go home. I'm kind of weak and really tired."  
  
"Sure thing," Noin said as they proceeded to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Some C&C would be nice. Us authors thrive on that stuff!!! ^_^ As I typed this out, I noticed how incredibly lame Tuxedo Mask's lines are...oy! 


End file.
